The Love Bomb
by VintageSwan
Summary: "It's no use." She said at last. "This is not just any potion known to us all." "this is a Love potion bomb."  Hermione sighed, "A potion that went wrong or meant for all men and woman to fall for whom their heart desires most." (No longer going to continue, No muse, and my grammar sucks)


Hermione felt fired up today, she was ready to take on whatever is thrown at her. She jumped out of bed and she launched herself to her dresser. Eager to get ready for today's lessons.

"Hermione…why are you already up?" Ginny whined as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I have to be on time today."

"We don't have classes today. It's the weekend."

Hermione bit her lip, she hated being wrong. Though Ginny was right, yesterday was friday. She didn't understand why she got the days mixed up. Which never happen to her.

"Well in that case i'll just go outside."

"It's like six o'clock in the morning. Are you crazy?" Hermione reached forward to her wand and whispered, "Lumos." The light shown brightly on the clock in the room. She was proven wrong again.

"Ginny," Hermione said very shocked. "How did you know it was six o'clock?"

"I'm tired as fuck..and it was just a guess, I suppose."

Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and got dressed. She wore her jeans and one of her cute long sleeve shirt her parents bought for her. Hermione soon left after her socks and shoe's were on her feet.

"What is with her today?" Ginny mumbled and sat up with a slight giggle.

"Unless she's eager to meet up with someone."

Ginny had got it right, though it was merely coincidence. Hermione walked outside and took a deep breath relieved that this is her final year at Hogwarts. After the war all of the stressful and hateful people either dropped out of school, or let her be. She enjoyed it very much. Hogwarts had became a stress free zone. Or so she thought. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. At first she ignored it and pretended that it could have been just her imagination or something.

"Granger!" The voice sounded more angry this time. The tall blonde leaned over her, she had her back pressed against the tree. A slick smile formed on her face. "I thought you would be with your family."

"It doesn't concern you why i'm here." Draco said, as he twirled her long curly brown hair. She rather felt uncomfortable in this situation. He parted his hands and then let them hang at his sides,

"I do have some news for you." He said calmly, his eyes averted towards her. "You are invited to the Malfoy ball.."

Hermione's brows furred forward.

"your kidding right?" She sounded rather upset, Draco gulped as sweet raced down his forehead. He feared he might be too late.

"I'm not kidding, Granger!" He snapped, revealing his true side again. Hermione fell silent. Her attention was drawn closely towards the huge,boom! Through the windows, Pink powder substance filled the school and started to fade away. The ground shook from the aftershock and she almost fell.

"What was that?"

He sounded careless or didn't seem to care. She observed the school carefully, examining each detail. She walked quickly to the interance to the door. she opened the the door slowly and Draco followed in behind her. She watched a few students snuggling with each other.

"I knew this day would come…" The long haired blond girl said towards a Slytherin boy.

Draco looked confused to see his friend close to this odd RavenClaw girl.

"Luna?" Hermione asks unsure what to truly say. Luna ignored, or seemed to be in a daze towards the boy, looked as if she couldn't hear her at all.

"Something's wrong with her."

"There's always been something wrong with her." Draco smirked. Hermione tried to slap Draco but he dodged it just in time.

"Feisty" With an amused attitude he smirked at her. Hermione was puzzled that he was teasing her, more in a playful way. She took another swing at him, "You missed-" He laughed, She then stuck out her leg just in time and he tumbled over. With his arm stretched out he dragged her down to the ground with him. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Malfoy!" She hissed and tried to push him away. Eventually Her ear was against his chest. 'His heartbeat…' She thought. She continued to listen and Draco smiled.

"for your information I do have a heart." Hermione sat up with an unreadable expression.

"I know you do..I just…" She trailed off.

"didn't think."

Draco looked up at her with his piercing blue gray eyes. She couldn't sworn that he was blushing and she backed up and watched him stand up as she did.

"That surprising to hear."

Luna cornered The Slytherin boy, Draco looked at his friend disgusted.

"You're disgrace to all Slytherins!" He yelled at His friend, though Zabini didn't hear a thing that Draco was saying.

"It's no use." She said at last.

"This is not just any potion known to us all."

"this is a _Love potion bomb."_ Hermione sighed, "A potion that went wrong or meant for all men and woman to fall for whom their heart desires most."

Draco rested his arm on her shoulder and listened closely to all of her crazy theories.

"Impossible." He whispered with a slight growl in her ear.

"How would you know all about this if it never happened before?"

She let out a strange expression, he noticed it right away. 'this happened before'. She thought. 'It happened while being partnered up with Draco, a small explosion occurred while adding one wrong ingredient'.

"I just know thats all.." She trailed off, and she was glad that he didn't remember since she removed his memory of that day…

"Tell me." Draco ordered.

"Only if you don't kill me."

"I wont kill you I promise you that." she watched him say as he smiled cheesily.

"Fine i'll tell you.

She began to tell him what happened...

 _"Why am I your partner?" Draco said not as tough, yet still in a rude tone._

 _"I'll do all the work so you just go sit and relax." She reassured him. With the pat on his back, she walked him out of the library._

 _"Oh, So I can't help you?" He snapped while stomping after her._

 _"Just go!" She ordered him. He stood up straight and didn't budge. His expression went cold, and he grabbed her shoulder's firmly._

 _"No." He growled._

 _"I will help you this time."_

 _"This time? What do you mean?" Hermione asked puzzled._

 _"F-forget it." He let her go and walked towards the chair and sat himself down and watched her. She grinned and her brow raised._

 _"Perhaps, were you worried that Bellatrix was going to kill me?"_

 _"Shut up Granger. I would rather not talk about that."_

 _"We are now." She sat on the table and stared into his eyes for answers._

 _"We are not!" He huffed a sigh and his cheeks burned red with anger._

 _"You will eventually tell me."_

 _"What ingredients do we need for the damn potion?" She reached into her pocket and handed him the list that she wrote down. He looked them over and stood up._

 _"We wont be making the potion here." She said and followed him out._

 _"Then where?" A bright grin swept across her face, that he could't understand why._

 _"The girls bathroom." She whispered._

 _"the girls bathroom?." He gasped in disgust._

 _"Oh please grow up. No one goes into moaning myrtles bathroom." Draco stood up and clenched the list. Her eyes followed him as he left and she smiled to herself._

 _Hermione set out everything they needed and Malfoy stepped into the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle giggled and circled him._

 _"I haven't seen you in a while." She laughed._

 _"You almost look more handsome than Potter.." She smirked. Hermione laughed a little and Malfoy peered over granger who was sitting on the ground._

 _"Lets get this potion over with before I want to kill myself."_

 _Hermione ignored his complaint and starting putting the ingredients in. Draco sat down next to her and put in one ingredient._

 _"Draco don't-" She scolded him and he dropped it in~_

 _An explosion erupted from the pot. A pink cloud of dust infected them. She coughed and she started to get dizzy. Draco's heart started to race by looking at her. His cheeks stared to burn from blushing._

 _"This isn't me.." He yelled from in the inside. Her long curly brown hair was all brushed to one side. He moved closer and Hermione couldn't resiest him. There lips met and she blushed. After moments of kissing…Draco and Hermione passed out. Hermione then whispered a spell at Draco and Draco woke up._

 _"Uh..my head hurts." She confessed, acting like she just woke up._

 _"Same here." He yawned. Hermione realized that she's laying right next to Draco with his arm wrapped around her._

 _"Um..your hand.." She blushed and he looked disgusted._

 _"What exactly happened?" He asked and looked over her uniform which was untidy and a few bottoms were undone. Her tie was loose and her neck was more revealing. He looked away before she would question him any further._

 _"I'm not sure." She casually said and started to fix her uniform._

 _"I know that our potion has exploded and it's all thanks to you." She muttered sarcastically._

 _"I'll remake it-"_

 _"No you will not be making another one." She pointed to the exited._

 _"You may leave. I'll finish this on my own."_

 _"Fine." He said coldly and shoved her a little as he he stood up._

 _"You are filthy as it already is." He added then left. Hermione who was to fed up about what he said about her, started to remake the love potion that they were both assigned to make. She sniffed the completed potion and smelt the sent of Malfoy. Then a trail of sweat raced down her head. She did something she was never suppose to do. She erased his memory of what they did when the potion exploded._

"I can't believe you kept this secret from me!" Draco sneered. The brunet avoided eye contact. She felt so ashamed and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I didn't want to ruin your image..if you remembered that night..I couldn't imagine what you would have done to me!" She pleaded out.

"You don't know what I think. Return me my memories."

"No!" She yelled and he grasped both of her hands by the wrists.

"Let me go!" She begged.

"Not until you return me my memories."

"I can't" She blushed and tried to pull away from him. His grip tightened.

"ow!" She shrieked. Tears streamed down her face defenseless. Malfoy kept his composure and didn't careless if he broke her wrists.

"fine fine fine! I'll give you back your damn memories!" He let go of her wrists amused that he won. She reached into her pocket and got out her wand and pointed it at him. He grinned deviously and her eyes watered more and he caught her blushing. She said the spell fluently and her wand lit up. Draco almost fell back as the memories came rushing back into him. Hermione lowered her wand and sneered out,

"You happy now?"

"no." He replied heavily, though the ' _no'_ sounded more like a lie. She could sense a hidden smile on his face. He was forcing himself not to smile. _'Why is he holding back?'_

"Are you lying?" She sounded rather surprised. Luna backed up into Hermione and she looked extremely happy.

"Herrr-mio-neee!" She giggled gleefully.

"I'm gunna marry Blaise.."

Draco then snorted, "Fuck no."

"Right, now we need to change everyone back." She said scratching her chin, trying to put everything together.

"How?"

"I'm not sure." She sighed and looked annoyed.

"You may call me crazy but,"

"I think there's obviously been a spy."

"Who would have spied on us?" He frowned and leaned against the wall and she did too. While keeping eye contact she hissed out,

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking this, now wold I?" She shook her head and did her famous eye roll.

"Honestly Malfoy."

"Honestly Granger." He mocked her. She stomped her foot at him and he jumped a few inches back.


End file.
